Happy Anniversary
by Amika-Sanya
Summary: Riku and Sora have been together for exactly a year now. How will they end up celebrating? warnings: yaoi, crossdressing


Hey people!

Here you get an awesome one-shot fic because today is someone's birthday! Happy Birthday KHfujoshigirl98. You know I love you :).

We get to meet Amity in this fic! She's an awesome OC that will get to be in most of mine and the birthday girls fics! I have another OC in the planning stages that will be in the next fic.

Anyway, enjoy this awesome RikuxSora, even if it is really short.

* * *

_**Happy Anniversary**_

Riku was mad. No more like enraged. Why you may ask? It's all because of a certain stupid girl with certain stupid powers over a certain stupid teen boy who held a certain silverhead's heart. Damn Amity, damn her to hell for dragging Sora into another stupid mall trip. Riku knew nothing good ever came out of Sora hanging in a mall all day with Amity and no stupid guys around. Riku sometimes swore it was Amity's goal to make Sora so uke he became feminine. Riku would never forget the first time that Sora had gone shopping with that girl. Sure, Riku had a lot of fun when he and Sora were alone but stupid Amity wouldn't let them be alone. Knowing her Riku figured she was waiting for his patience to wear away so she could see some yaoi action. Based on the stupid dress she had Sora in.

The sound of the door broke Riku out of his reverie. He looked up and saw Amity and Sora walking into the apartment that he and Sora shared. He was surprised to see both Axel and Roxas came in to and drag a blushing Sora into the bedroom, usually Amity only forced one of them to come. Riku didn't dare ask anyone anything. He didn't think he wanted to know just yet. But he couldn't suppress the urge to listen in.

So here he was crouched on the floor with his ear against the bedroom door. He could hear Sora's pitiful arguments of not wanting to get in the outfit, whatever it was this time, but they were nothing compared to Amity's arguments. A mouth so foul Riku admitted it rivaled even his own, and scared senseless anyone who was stupid enough to cross her. Sora whimpered pitifully as he allowed the boys to stuff him into the stupid outfit. After a minute of silence Riku heard a breathless gasp.

"To tight Axel. Loosen it up some" Roxas spoke.

"That better Sora?" Axel asked after a minute. No sound. "Good. Amity what's next?"

"Get my makeup kit from my bag"

"No! No, makeup! Please no!" Sora started to say but went silent, and Riku could only guess it was because Amity had sent him one of her 'Shut up if you know what's good for you' glares. Riku held back a chuckle and backed away from the door. He could wait.

XXXX

About 30 minutes later Axel and Roxas had slipped out of the room and gone to the kitchen. Riku wondered what he was in for this time. He was relieved when they came out with a chip bag and walked out the front door. Good ole idiots. Then Amity walked out with a big ole grin on her face and Riku knew he was screwed. His eyes strayed towards the bedroom door where his lover was probably waiting for him. He stood up and walked towards the bedroom.

"Sora?" he asked softly as he saw the completely dark room. He went to turn on the lights but saw that Amity had someone had someone disable them for tonight. He looked towards where he knew the bed was and he saw a dark form rise and light a match to a nearby candle. Sora moved, staying out of the light of the candles, lighting up a form of a heart around the bed that had been pulled out from the wall. Riku gulped when all the candles were lit and Sora came into view as he sat on the bed.

He was wearing a purple brocade vest that laced up in the front and back over a stretch lace blouse. His bottoms consisted of nothing more then a skirt reaching about halfway to his knees, it looked like it was made of velvet. Did I mention he was in fishnet stockings to? Riku let out another gulp as he moved closer to Sora.

"What are you wearing?" Riku asked and Sora smiled lightly. They looked at each other before speaking in unison one word that explained it all.

"Amity"

"Kairi's a hopeless romantic so part of this is her fault too" Sora said with a laugh.

"Well I like it. I'll have to thank them." Riku said with a smile. He grinned as Sora's face reddened when his hand came to rest right below the edge of the skirt. The elder smiled as Sora leaned up to kiss him softly. Of yes, Riku would have fun tonight.

XXXX

Sora cuddled up to his silver haired lover with a smile. A gentle hand ruffled the already messed up brunette air as Riku pulled him closer. It was Riku who made the first move to speak.

"I'm guessing this is your present to me for our anniversary?" he asked with a small laugh. Sora smiled and nodded into Riku's chest before speaking.

"Happy Anniversary. I love you Riku"

"I love you too Sora. Happy Anniversary. Now sleep love."

* * *

I still can't write a proper lemon so I decided to cut out the horrid try. Maybe I'll go back and put a lemon in at another time. Amity why don't you do the disclaimer since this is your first appearance?

Amity: Amika-Sanya does not own Kingdom Hearts or any associated characters or logos. Amika-Sanya and KHfujoshigirl98 are the sole owners and creators of Amity, however, I am a complete work of fiction and any likeness to anyone real or created is absolutely coincidental.

Sora: That sounded very professional.

Amity: Thank you Sora. *turns to look at Sora still dressed up* That looks very good on you Sora. Kairi and I did a good job picking that out. By the way where is Riku?

Sora: He's over there complaining about how he didn't get a lemon.

Amity: That sounds like the Riku I know.


End file.
